


Hide it away

by Fourhoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I ONLY DID THIS BECAYSE OF XIOMARA, LMAO, M/M, OKOK ILOVE U, There is larry, XIOMARA IS A HOE, larry exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourhoes/pseuds/Fourhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so this is for Xiomara since she told me i had to make her another fic UR WELCOME ! anyways happy new yers xio hope u like this shit <33333333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide it away

“LOUIS SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THAT FUCKING PIANO ! IM TRYING TO WATCH LA ROSA DE GUADALUPE,” Xiomara yells to louis who is in the other room playing How To Save a Life. “Bitch you shut the fuck, ha you telling to shut up, hoe i pay this fucking house, i fucking feed your bitch ass, I FUCKING BUY YOU YOUR FUCKING ECUADOR TEAM T-SHIRTS. SO IF I WAS YOU, I WOULD KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU PRAY FOR LA ROSA DE GUADALUPE.” he says then goes back to his piano, only this time singing I Gotta Feeling. As Louis continues to sing, Xiomara is frustrated because she can’t hear what the guy in the episode said to his girlfriend who was having a threesome with his friends, so she texted Harry to control Louis, since they seem really really close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xio: “ Aye puto what’s up! sucking any dick?? LMAOOO ANYWAYSSSS…… can you come over and control luis, he won’t shut the fuck up with his piano Frida bought him and i can’t watch my fucking novela because of his hoe ass!?”

Harry: “Who is this ? new number?”  
“I’m just fucking with you ;p. No i’m not sucking any dick, actually i’m with Frida she’s showing me how to make tamales.”

Xio:” UM okkkkk???? Can you please come over, please i really want to watch my novela without any music playing in the background.”

Harry: “Fine. i’ll be there in two minutes”

Xio: “BRING ME SOME TAMALES BITCH”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xiomara sat there waiting for Harry for a good TWO MINUTES, until the door bell rang, Harry and Frida walked in without tamales. “UM dIDNT I fCUKIN TELL U HARRY TO BRING FUCKING TAMALES??? NOW I’M GOIUNG TO STARVE!” Xiomara exclaimed while eating pan dulce. “XIOMARA SHUT UP I BAREly started showing Har how to make the masa” Frida said then taking xiomara pan because hoe was hungry. “Um so where’s Louis” harry asked. “He’s in that room down the hall. Can you please talk to him and tell him to keep it down please and thank you, ANYWAYYSSSSSS FRUDA WHY THE FUCK DID U BUY LUOIS THAT FUKIN PIANO NOW HE CAN’T STP PLAYING THAT SHIT!!???” xIOMAR Yelled at fitos.  
“ BITCH OBVI IT WAS LOUIS BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!!! MSN YOURE A BAD GF FORGETTING YOUR BF BIRTHFAY WO OKKK!111.” xIomara went to sit down on the couch and started crying like the little bitch she really is. “Hoe im sorry i didn’t mean it, i bet you’re the best gf !!!” Fries tried to calm xomar. “ tf I KNOW Im not a bad gf lMAO R U HIGH?!?! but forreals i feel like Louis is like you know into dick bevause when we get all hot, he starts saying he wants my dick ANDIM LIKE UM I DONT HAEV ONE then he gets sad and goes to sleep. Plus i met someone else……. He kinda looks like Justin Bieber.” Frida walks towards her “POMG WHO IS HE???” sHE asks. “ It’s niall…..” FRITA STARTS laugHING ,”Omhgg okkk niall?? okkk cute cute! but anyways i feel you about the louis like dick, i have this feeling in my boobs that him and harry have something going on. they’re always together talking about this fucking Chicken stuffed with Mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash, its fucking weird.” Xiomara gets up from the couch,” you know what you’re right, there’s something fishy going on. WTFFF THOSE HOE HAVENT COME OUT THE ROOM WTF ARE THEY DOUNG” as Xiomars and Fitros goes and opens the door where the boys where at, all they could see is harry’s whole fist inside of Louis’ butthole. “oh hiiiii !’” harry said. “ CAN U PLEASE KNCOK !! OHH FUCK HARRY,” LOUIS MOANED as he came. “FHIFLHFLDHLFHDSKGDBFLIGSGKLKNFSBLLJFJZ WYD……. WHY IS HARRYS FIST IN YO ASS HOLE?? LOUIS EXPLAIN!” xiomara asks, frida is just standing there with her phone out probably making a fic abot louis and harry now. “OK Soo Me and harry have been dating for four years, we love eachother, i was going to tell you but i wasn’t ready. BUT I GUESS YOU FOUND OUT SINCE U SAW I HAD HIS FIST INSIDE ME LOOLOL.” xiomara didn’t know what to do so she said, “louis i have a secret of my own. i been fucking wih justin beibes look alike, niall.” Luis stood up, “WTF LMAO I KNEW ALREDY NIALL CAN’T KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT , ahah so are we good????” louis asked. “yeah BUT BIYCH CAN U NOW STFU WITH THAT PIANO I NEED TO FINISH THIS SEASON OF LA ROSA DE GUADALUPE OKO?!” she said throwing her hands in the air. “ ight i got you bitch, now let me and harry go back to what we were doing, BYEE!! LOL.”

So in the end Harry and Louis went back to fisting eachothers assholes and then few weeks later they lived happily ever after and had a baby. Xiomara moved in with frida since she didn’t really paid the rent at louis’ and also she couldn’t hear her novela because all she would hear was “LOUISS DADDY STICK IT IN COMEON JUST PUT IT IN ALREADY.” 

 

THE END


End file.
